Various devices are known which are used to facilitate the manipulation of awkward-sized items such as two and three liter disposable plastic bottles of the type used to package beverages. Such plastic bottles are large and quite heavy when filled with liquid. Lifting and manipulating such containers is difficult for children, older adults, and others who may have difficulty manipulating awkwardly shaped and/or heavy items due to illness or injury. Such devices are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,486,043, 4,842,158, 4,896,913, 5,013,074, 5,183,168, 5,580,343, 6,543,825 and 6,651,838.
All of the devices described in the aforementioned U.S. Patents differ in certain aspects, but all are limited for use with large plastic bottles. None of these references describe or claim a carry-all system that can easily be used for the manipulation and/or transport of a wide variety of items having different sizes and shapes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a carry-all handle system that can easily be used to manipulate and transport a variety of items with different shapes and sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carry-all handle system that can be stored in a pocket or purse, and include all the necessary components to manipulate and transport a wide variety of different items.